


Breathless

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days she hates them so much she can hardly breathe when she's with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Breathless**

Some days she hates them so much she can hardly breathe when she's with them.

She hates that they can't touch each other when she's not acting as a bridge between them, she hates that they pretend to be _just friends_ when she's not around, she hates that they don't notice the longing and need in the other's eyes unless she brings it up.

She hates that for them to be completed she has to be filled to the point of bursting, the pain drowning the pleasure, their need of each other so great they sometimes forget she also has needs.

Like the need for air.

Like now.

She's choking silently, trying to get too much needed oxygen inside her lungs; her skin is stretched so thin over her bones she fears its going to tear, both of them pressed against her--back and front; inside, deep, painfully crushing her lithe body between their bulk, their mouths a blurred mass of need sharing breath and spit over her head.

She fears they will forget one day she's there, try to push and claw their way to the other tearing her in the process until there is nothing left of her to share.

She knows it's stupid to think like that, but some days she can't help herself.

"Uh, Rukia, you're still breathing, right?" Renji's voice breaks her dark thoughts, the pressure easing and the pain receding. Air, blessed air filling her strained lungs again only to be stolen by Ichigo's mouth right out of her own the next second, his kiss as forceful and passionate as the one she saw him give Renji.

She lets him, opening to the kiss and shuddering in their embrace as Renji's mouth closes on the nape of her neck. She brings her arms around them, pressing Ichigo harder against her mouth and holding Renji firmly against her back, her body so hot she feels like burning from the inside.

They move then, slowly at first, gentle and careful as if she is something precious and breakable.

And she loves them; she loves them so much she doesn't mind disappearing between them; she doesn't mind being their bridge, their excuse, their anchor.

She loves them when they touch her and they fill her, when they kiss her and thrust inside her, she loves their moans and gasps and groans. She loves when they touch each other over her body, as if they can't help themselves. She loves how they kiss each other, trying to devour what they deny themselves outside this closed room, and she loves that they trust her enough to let her see it.

She loves them so much she can't help but hold her breath, even if it hurts, waiting for the moment they stop pretending.

She knows it will come, and soon. The moment when they are finally three instead of two plus two, and she also knows she will love them even more.

And it will hurt.

So she hides in her hatred, fake as it is, and waits.

Holding her breath.

Aching.

Tearing.

Burning.

Loving.

…


End file.
